Things Are Better Left Unsaid
by Theheroineinprogress
Summary: Willy one-shot


_[A/N: Okay. I know this is a little OOC, but you cant blame me! I dont have the wildest vocabulary Lily and Will possesses. Besides, I wrote this for emotional reasons... hahaha. anywayssss. yeah. It sucks, I know.]_

* * *

"Oh! This is all too sudden. We'll miss you."  
"Thank you, madame. I shall keep you within my heart always."

I watched them greet him fairwell from the staircase of Regis' mansion. Everyone telling him things like, "we shall miss you", "thank you for the memories", and "Always visit us". And just like a proper gentleman, he whole-heartedly returned all their kind words. Cerulean eyes always sparkling with nobility and grandeur.

_Why did he have to leave?_

This question has been bothering me the whole time. Although I know the real reason - his parents asking for his return because of some conflict - it still vexes me...

"What are you doing? Go and say goodbye to him."  
I jumped back into reality and turned my head to the person's direction. It was Chelsea.  
"I did not notice you there." I mumbled.  
"Yes. You were too busy watching him." She teased.  
Feeling my cheeks burn, I glowered at her. "E-excuse me?"  
The brunette before me flashed a comforting smile. "Everybody can see how you look at him. Come on, Lily. Everyone knows except the both of you."  
"I'm sorry but I have no knowledge on what you are talking about." I said, shaking my head.  
"And that's the problem right there. You do like him, dont you?"  
"Ofcourse I do. Will is a great guy, rather a little hard to understand. But his intentions are always good, never the less."  
"Is that all?" She arched an eyebrow.  
"Well, is there anything else I forgot to contribute?" Chelsea let out a sigh.

Her sapphire eyes glinting off a hint of disappointment. "I cant really force you to see things, Lily. But remember this; It's better to take risks before it's too late. It's always harder to regret."  
The farmer pat my back before leaving me in my own thoughts to join the crowd.

My eyes unconsciously drifted back to him once again. The boy the with golden locks and cobalt blue eyes. The one who never failed to confuse me and my feelings without him even knowing. All I ever wanted is to spend more time with him. To know him better, to spend my days with him...

But life can never be fair sometimes.

A pair of bright aquamarine irises pulled me back to reality as they stared back. Will's attention suddenly shifted from the crowd of people surrounding him to me. The look of confusion evident on his face as he studied me carefully.

My knees weakened, stomach in constricted knots that numbed every single muscle of my body. I bit my bottom lip in attempt to hide my feelings, but his now tormented look clearly screamed I'm doing a _very _poor job on it. In general, seeing him didnt help at all. With ragged breathing, I quickly stormed out of the mansion before he gets the chance to unveil anything more.

Outside, the moon is shinning brightly on the beautiful garden as I crossed it, not that it even mattered in my current state. My hands instictively covered my face as the long held tears began to pour out. Barely being able to stand, I dropped on my knees and continued to sob on the dewy, evening grass.  
"Hush." A pair of arms wrapped around me. "A beautiful lady crying is simply dreadful."

I can recognize this voice anywhere.

Will cradled me like I was fragile, as I buried my face on his chest.

"It's okay... shh.." He continuously consoled.

I wanted to stop time. To be in his arms forever, holding me like there's no tomorrow.

If only the mythical watch that can control the universal time did exist, I would stop at nothing to find it and use it on this specific moment  
But, then again. There's no such thing. I forced myself to face the fact that he's leaving in hours, and possibly will never come back.

It's a bitter thing to do, but I dont have any options left. There's no stopping him now.

"Please stop crying, my lady." He tried to brush the hair off my face.

That triggered me.

My following actions are based on impulse - I slapped his hand and pushed him away from me. Standing up, I wiped my tears with the back of my hand, trying to hide every drop from him.

But his shock-stricken face shattered what's left of my heart into tinier pieces.

He shook his head. "I am truly, truly sorry but I have no idea what's wrong. Although you can tell me if-"  
"Silence! Do not dare to console me when you're the reason for all of my frustration! " I can hardly recognize my own voice, venting all my anger.

It was quiet for a moment.

His facial expression smoothing as he began to understand little by little. Only my gushing sobs that never seemed to stop tore the crisp, cold, night air.

Finally, he began to speak.

"I'm sorry." His blue eyes were emphatic and filled with comprehension. "I really am."  
I frowned. "Dont be. It's not your fault. I was the stupid one." I chuckled in an attempt to lighten the situation, but it only came out worst. "To think that-"

I was cut by my own thoughts. To think what? To think that we can ever be together? To think that he can love me back?  
What a mindless thing to expect.  
This is NOT the Lily I know.

Will stood up, dusting himself. "I am needed to leave for home by tomorrow, 8 am. But I think I can make excuses to delay my sail so that we can-"  
"For what?" I demanded. "Just go already. You're not even assured if you can come back to this island, are you? What's the point of clearing our... _my_ feelings if you'll be leaving, anyways? It's too late, Will."

A set of anguished azure eyes stared in disbelief. I turned away, unable to take any more of this.

The pain kicked in automatically the moment we fell silent. What's worst is, I can now feel his hurt as well. None of us tried to speak for minutes, or even dared to move. Simply because for there are no more words to be followed and my body greatly refused to move a single muscle.

"My fair maiden, I still want you to know that I-"  
"Just go. Please!" I cried in order for him to stop. This torture is already enough for a lifetime. I cant afford him making it worst.

My eyes looked away, afraid to meet those blue orbs that will haunt and will stun with me forever. "If that's your wish." His voice was frail and began to take delicate steps and stopped on his tracks the moment he's behind me.

The cold wind blowing didn't help at all, as it sent shivers down my spine.

Will must have noticed this, for he suddenly laid his white coat around my shoulders. "You are the one I shall miss the most." I hear him whisper before leaving.

I watched his back disappear into the confines of the mansion. Disappear forever.

"I... love you." I whispered to myself the moment he's out of sight. Out of my life, but forever scarred in my heart.


End file.
